


Rub It In

by sabinelagrande



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And Completely Legitimate Uses Thereof, Established Relationship, Fluff, Horn Balm, Love Confessions, M/M, Service, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull's horn care leaves something to be desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub It In

"It drives me insane when you do that," Dorian says, sounding genuinely frustrated.

Bull turns, looking at him in confusion; he's not sure what he's doing that's different from any other night. "Fuck-me insane, or fuck-you insane?"

"The latter," Dorian says, pursing his lips.

Bull frowns, looking down at the horn balm in his hand. "You bought me this," he says, a little offended. "I'm not going to not use it."

"You waste it," Dorian tells him. "You don't rub it in evenly, and you leave streaks."

"You know I can't see my own horns, right?" Bull says. "Besides, I've gotten along fine so far."

Dorian walks over, taking the jar out of Bull's hands. "Sit," he says, pointing at the bed. "On the floor."

"Bossy," Bull says, but he does it anyway, sitting with his back to the bed. Dorian climbs onto the bed behind him, and Bull hears him open the jar.

"Stay still," Dorian tells him. The next thing he feels is Dorian's hands on his horns, smoothing the slick balm onto them. It feels like less than Bull usually uses, but he doesn't say anything; the worst that can happen is that he has to do it again after Dorian has had his fun.

He quickly realizes that Dorian may be onto something. He twists his hands around Bull's horns, spreading the balm all the way up to the very tips, making sure to cover every surface with it. That would be nice enough, but then he starts coming back down, working the balm in. Bull's not ashamed to say that he melts, letting his head rest against Dorian's knees. As hard as it might be to believe, no one's ever done this for him before. He knew it would feel good, but he wasn't expecting it to be this intimate, so arousing and so soothing at the same time.

"When you finish this, I'm going to rip your clothes off," Bull says.

"I already suspected that was going to happen," Dorian replies. "At least don't do it literally this time. Nice clothing really doesn't grow on trees." Bull would normally have a reply for that, but now Dorian has reached the base of his horns, rubbing the balm in at the points where they meet his skin. Bull groans, unable to help it, and Dorian chuckles. "Like that, do you?"

"Mmmm," Bull says. "You have good hands, kadan."

"All that time polishing my staff, clearly," Dorian says.

"Are you ever going to forget that?" Bull asks, smiling.

"As soon as you stop telling people about the time I set the drapery on fire," Dorian says, though he kisses the top of Bull's head, between his horns. "But I believe I'm finished."

Bull lifts his head, feeling cold without Dorian to rest on, but he gives himself a moment to relax, to savor; it's only a moment though, because Bull has other things on his mind. When he stands up and turns around, Dorian is kneeling on the bed completely naked, something Bull could look at forever and not get tired of.

"You said you were going to rip my clothes off," Dorian says. "I'm just saving the effort."

"No complaints here," Bull says, ditching his pants before picking Dorian up and tossing him onto the center of the bed. Dorian's gotten past the point of pretending he doesn't like it; he just rolls over onto his stomach, taking the oil from beside the bed and offering it to Bull. Bull takes it, kneeling between his legs, but he's struck suddenly by a better idea.

Dorian gasps in surprise as Bull hoists him up, settling Dorian on his lap, Dorian's thighs bracketing his own. He spreads his knees apart, making Dorian spread with him; with the difference in their size, it doesn't take much to throw Dorian completely off-balance, unable to stay up on his own. The only thing keeping him up is Bull's arm around his chest, but Dorian doesn't look particularly upset about it, just lets Bull take his weight, hold him fast.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who enjoyed that," Bull says, opening the oil and pouring it onto his fingers.

"What's not to enjoy?" Dorian asks; he gasps softly when Bull reaches between his legs, stroking his fingertips over Dorian's hole for a moment before sliding one slick finger inside. "It's nice to have you in my clutches now and again."

"Maybe I'll do your mustache for you sometime, see how you like it," Bull says.

"I don't know if you can," Dorian says. "Your fingers are too big."

Bull grins. "Are they?" he says, taking his finger out, only to replace it with two.

"Knew I set myself up for that one," Dorian says, relaxing back against Bull, as if Bull were a hot bath or a big pillow. Bull slides his fingers in and out, stretching Dorian open for him. Dorian is making the hottest little noises, arching his back, and Bull can't help but want more; as soon as Dorian is ready, he lifts Dorian up, adjusting them so that Dorian can push down onto Bull's cock. Dorian doesn't stop, letting himself be guided down until Bull is all the way inside of him.

There's no point in rushing it; Bull thrusts up into him slowly, easily, a steady rhythm. For his part, Dorian seems like he's eating it up, sighing in contentment, pushing back in the limited way he can when Bull's holding him like this. By human standards, Dorian isn't small, but stretched out over Bull's thighs, he's tiny, his knees not even reaching the bed on either side. Bull loves it, the way Dorian feels next to him; he doesn't need it to feel powerful, because he's confident about that pretty much all the time. What feels good is how delicate it makes Dorian seem, like he's a thing Bull could protect, just wrap him up and guard him.

Dorian tips his head back, letting it rest on Bull's shoulder, a peaceful expression on his face. Bull doesn't see this side of him all that often, but it's gotten more frequent; seeing it does things to him that go deeper than just sexual pleasure. "I like you like this," Bull tells him.

"Like what?" Dorian asks.

"Relaxed," Bull says, kissing his neck. "Open." He snaps his hips up, drawing a gasp from Dorian. "Full of my cock."

Dorian snorts. "You're a true romantic."

"That's why you love me," Bull says. He doesn't realize he's fucked up until he's already said it. Dorian can be tricky, and Bull doesn't know if he'll hear it as a flirtation or an accusation.

"That would imply that it's true," Dorian says. "If my loving you hinged on your skill at romance, I wouldn't love you at all."

Bull laughs, the tension easing. "That's good," he says, reaching down to palm Dorian's cock. "I'm a little more direct."

"Believe me, I know," Dorian says, arching against him. "Now fuck me harder."

"See? You can be direct too," Bull says, giving him what he wants. 

They don't talk much after that, other than whispered pieces of words, ones that don't mean anything. Dorian can be _very_ profane in bed- or against a wall, or on the floor, or, on one memorable occasion, in a bush, when they were both very drunk and couldn't make it back to their room fast enough- and Bull loves getting it out of him, making him lose it like that. Bull pushes up into him faster, hard thrusts that make Dorian cry out. He has to take it, has no option with Bull holding onto him, and he doesn't make a single attempt to get away, only tries to get more.

Dorian reaches up, grabbing on to Bull's horns, the only way for him to get any leverage at all, and Bull moans loudly; if his intent was to get Bull to fuck him harder and deeper, then Dorian hit the mark dead on. Bull wraps his free hand around Dorian's hip, gripping it tightly to hold him in place, and just goes for it, fucking him as hard as he knows Dorian can take it. Dorian shouts, tightening his hands around Bull's horns, and Bull is honestly not sure how much more of this he can take.

It won't be the first time Dorian has worn him out. He's not ashamed to admit that that's one of the reasons he loves Dorian.

"Fuck," Dorian pants. "Oh Maker, I'm so close."

"Yeah," Bull says, releasing his grip on Dorian's hip to stroke Dorian's cock instead. "Let me feel it. Come for me."

Dorian is doing it before Bull even finishes speaking, striping his own stomach with it. Bull has no choice but to follow him over; Dorian's so tight and so hot, and the way he clenches around Bull's cock is almost too much to take. He pulls Dorian down against him and comes, groaning loud enough that somebody in the next room bangs on the wall.

He doesn't let Dorian down for a long time, just holds him like that, tilting Dorian's face towards him so that they can kiss. Eventually, though, Dorian makes a noise of discomfort, moving against him like he's trying to get out of Bull's grasp. Bull lets him go, guiding him down so that he won't just fall face-first onto the mattress. Bull reaches over the side of the bed for a cloth- the one that Dorian keeps threatening to burn, even though Bull _washes_ it- retrieving it and cleaning up a bit before tossing it back where it was.

Dorian stretches, wincing a little when he moves a certain way. "I'm going to be so sore," he says with a sigh.

"That's not new," Bull points out.

"No, it very much isn't," Dorian says, as Bull lays down next to him. "But I was talking about my thighs."

"I'll give you a rubdown," Bull offers. "I'm very good at it."

"If you did that I'd end up even more sore," Dorian says, throwing an arm over Bull's chest.

"Aw, I can be gentle," Bull says, running his clean fingers through Dorian's hair.

Dorian leans into the touch; he doesn't usually like it except at times like this, when his hair is such a complete loss that it doesn't matter. "I meant I'd end up wanting you to fuck me again."

"I can't help being irresistible," Bull says innocently.

"It's you who can't resist _me_ ," Dorian huffs.

"Never said I could," Bull says. "Don't see why I'd want to." He looks down at Dorian. "Does this mean I can get a horn polish whenever I want?"

"Don't start thinking you can frustrate me into doing what you want," Dorian says, cuddling closer to him; Bull doesn't see fit to tell him that he already knows it works. "But I could be persuaded, on occasion."

"I'd like that," Bull tells him, hugging Dorian to him. "I'm sure I can think of plenty."

"You're impossible," Dorian says, though it doesn't have any heat to it.

"But you love me anyway," Bull says; this time it's on purpose, a test that's hopefully not too blatant.

"Much to my dismay, amatus," Dorian says, sighing. "Much to my dismay."

Bull pulls him up, kissing him hard; Dorian makes a slightly startled sound against Bull's lips, but doesn't pull away. "Rest up, kadan," Bull says.

"You're going to kill me," Dorian complains, though he leans heavily against Bull, hooking a leg around Bull's thigh for good measure. He drifts off within the space of a few minutes, shamelessly using Bull for his pillow.

Bull remembers when he didn't do that. He can remember when Dorian wouldn't stay over, when he would flinch away if Bull got too close when they were around strangers. He can remember when hearing Dorian admit something as simple as being happy was a cause for celebration.

He doesn't want that Dorian back. Even when it didn't make Bull disappointed for him, it made Dorian _boring_.

But in the here and now, Dorian is making soft noises in his sleep; Bull snags the blankets with a foot, pulling them up over the two of them. He presses his face into Dorian's hair, breathing him in for a moment before shutting his eyes. Maybe he could do with some rest too.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rub It In [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637388) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong), [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
